Nothing Happened
by Dakota Riley
Summary: "Nothing happened at all, to the public eye, at least."  Bad summary and title are bad.  Roy ROV.  Royai.


She's feeling awkward, that much he can see. Well, he can also see much more.

He can see the way the candle light flickers off her cheeks and nose and eyes, and the way she fingers her fork uncomfortably.

He can also hear. He hears the clinking of her fork as it taps the empty plate in front of her - a rather un-Hawkeye like gesture, he notes - and the way she clears her throat every once in a while when she peeks up to see him staring at her.

He can smell her smell, that comforting aroma that got him through everything the world could dish out on him. And the lingering scent of the food they'd both consumed about an hour ago, before things got awkward.

She clears her throat again and he purses his lips in thought. She eyes him, considering his thought process, no doubt. That was his faithful Lieutenant - always thinking. He loved that about her. Well, it was one of the many, many things he loved about her. If he wanted to, he could probably make a list ten miles long and three miles wide. He grins at her sheepishly and she blinks those big amber eyes in response.

"Lovely dinner, am I right, Lieutenant?" He asks happily.

"Yes, sir." She responds quietly.

He sighs. This will never do. This dinner was supposed to be as close to a romantic occasion as possible. But, again, romance wasn't really an option for them. Not yet, at least. And not in public.

She was uncomfortable under the weight of his gaze, wishing that they were in his apartment or hers. She felt edgy in public, like everyone was watching. He knew that, and he felt the same way, but there was some special feel of a dinner in public. The risk they were taking made it all more exciting. He wasn't just going on a 'date' with his Lieutenant, he was also risking their careers and lives. Oh, the thrill of it all.

Just to add to the adventure, he reaches a tentative hand out to grasp hers, making a small gasp slip through her lips.

"Sir." She tries to warn him, but she doesn't put away from his touch.

"Yes?"

She shoots him a look, but doesn't say anything.

"Relax. Nobody here knows us. There aren't any spies. To everyone else, we are just a regular couple on a regular date."

He watches as she winces at his use of 'couple' and 'date.' She clears her through again as the waiter comes to deliver their checks. He promptly pays, telling him to keep the change. The waiter scurries off and he eyes Hawkeye. She blinked and stands. Standing, he steps to her side and wraps a hesitant arm around her waist.

She walks out of the restaurant beside him stiffly, only relaxing the slightest bit when they are safely outside on the dark road.

"You are a crazy man." She mumbles.

"It's part of my charm."

She rolls her eyes but he can see that some of her good humor is returning. "Shall I drive you home?" He asks.

"Considering your car is the only one we brought…" She begins and he cuts her off with a loud chuckle.

"Good point." He shrugs, pulling her door open. He watches as she steps inside gracefully before shutting her door and climbing in his seat.

The ride to her apartment is slow and quiet, the silence only disturbed by her occasional sighs. When they reach the building, he lets her out of the vehicle but grabs her elbow as she goes to walk away. "Please permit me the pleasure of walking you inside."

She looks at him, understanding immediately what he means. Her eyes flash in warning but it's too late. He already has the idea set in his mind. She sighs and nods imperceptibly, an invitation of sorts.

He smiles and walks her up to her door. She unlocks the door and steps inside, opening the door a bit wider for him to slide in. If anyone saw, they would just assume that he was telling her goodnight.

As soon as the door closes behind them, she relaxes visibly. He steps forward and cups her face in his hands, planting a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. She recoils in surprise, but moments later leans into his embrace and presses her face against his chest. He breaths in her warm scent as he is sure she does the same of his scent. She sighs softly and he shakes his head. "Sorry."

She lifts her face and looks him in the eye. "What have I told you about publicity?"

He grins sheepishly. "I just can't help it." And with that, he kisses her again, deeper this time, and walks out of the apartment as if nothing had happened.

Nothing happened at all, to the public eye, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BAM. What is this! FMA Fic, you say? You've gone mad, Dakota! Simply bonkers! What makes you think that you can just post a Breakout Kings Fic and then bounce back to FMA like this?<strong>

**Urg, sorry, guys. xDD I missed FMA. And all my great reviewers! Cookies for you~ 3 **

**Nothing much to say about this. Uhm... Have I ever mentioned how hard Roy POV is? I started fading into Hawkeye POV at a few parts, which I'm sure you'll notice. xDD Please R and R, if you've got the time~ **


End file.
